My Guardian Angle
by Xxbellward-xX
Summary: Bellas mom died and her dad becomes abusive. When she doesnt show up for school and then show up at the cullens all beaten up will they let her go home and what will her dad do? Will sparks fly between ExB? rated m for laguage and just to be safe
1. Lord please help me!

"Lord please help me." I ask, as I stay hidden in my closet. I do this everyday since my mother died 3 years ago. Every since that dreadful day my dad has gotten drunk everyday. When he gets drunk he beats me. Most of the time I just stay in my closet until he finds me.

"Come out of your room NOW!" He screamed from down the hall.

I sat there; my heart was pounding like crazy. I can hear his footsteps grew louder and louder. My hart was pounded louder and louder every time I herd his footsteps coming closer.

Then all of the sudden my closet door flies open and there stands the devil himself; my drunken father.

SMACK! He hits me and pulls me out by my hair.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream out in pain.

"Next time I tell you something you are going to listen to me, understand?" He says as he throws me against the wall. I shake my head yes not opening my mouth because I'm afraid that a scream is going to escape.

"Now get your worthless ass and start cleaning!" He yells and slaps me. "And I expect to have dinner on the table by the time I get home from work! I leave for work in 10 minutes and if your late for school then there is going to be a lot more where this comes from" He threatens as he slaps me again.

So I get up and run to the sink and start the dishes. I'm half way through the dishes when I star to cry. He comes up behind me jerks me around punches me in the face. I instantly fall to the ground.

"Get ready for school and stop crying you baby! I'm leaving for work."

I jump up and go to my room and get ready for school. I used the little bit of made I have to try to hide the black that's now forming.

Today I found out that in Bio. we have to do a project with your lab partners. I just happen to sit by Edward Cullen. The hottest, most popular guy in the school. Edward Cullen is the football captain and school player who doesn't even know I exist, even though we have been in the same classes since kindergarten.

My attention was brought back as Mr. Banner was giving us time to discuss your project.

Edward turns to me and gasps.

"Bella what happened to your eye?" He sounded like he acutely cared.

"Oh…I um…tripped down the stairs and hit my eye on the railing."

"Oh um ok." Oh shit he knows that I'm lying.

"So um should we met at your ho-"

"We can't do it at house!" I blurted out. Fuck I'm a dumb ass! Know he knows something is happening.

EPOV

I know something is going on that Bella is hiding.

My older brother lives next door to Bella and he says he hears a girl screaming all the time. And now Bella comes to school with a black eye. I think something is going on and I need to find out what.

"Bella what's going on? You come to school with a black eye and now you freak out on me because I suggested going over to your house to work on our project."

"Its nothing. I promise." I know she promised but I still can't believe her.

"Ok come to my house tomorrow at 5:30."

"Ok."

Then the bell rings and Bella runs out.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day Bella didn't show up for school. I was wondering if she was still coming over today.

At 6:00 I hear the doorbell and I see Esme get and answer the door. Everybody was sitting in the living room when we hear Esme cry out "OH MY GOD!"

We all take off running to the door. Me, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose ran to the front door. What I see in front of me just broke my heart. It was Bella. _My _beautiful Bella.


	2. Chapter 2 SORRY

Sorry I haven't up dated in a while. Im writing it right now it should be up in a couple days. This is what I have so far.

Standing by the front door was Bella, _my_ beautiful Bella. Bella had a busted lip, another black eye, and a swollen nose.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" asked my mother, Esme, and I

"Nothing. I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Honey this isn't nothing! Please, I want to help." Begged Esme

" I got in a fight with…Amanda." She lied

"Bella you suck at lying."

I heard crying, I looked over to see Alice crying and Jasper trying to calm her down. After she calmed down she spoke/

"Bella, I heard the kids who live around your house saying that they here screaming coming from your house all the time. Is that true. Bella is he hitting you." Asked a very upset Alice.

We all look Bella.

"I think I need to tell you something."


	3. Telling the Cullen's

**And the update is here!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Standing by the front door was Bella, _my_ beautiful Bella. Bella had a busted lip, another black eye, and a swollen nose.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" asked my mother, Esme, and I

"Nothing. I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Honey this isn't nothing! Please, I want to help." Begged Esme

" I got in a fight with…Amanda." She lied

"Bella you suck at lying."

I heard crying, I looked over to see Alice crying and Jasper trying to calm her down. After she calmed down she spoke/

"Bella, I heard the kids who live around your house saying that they here screaming coming from your house all the time. Is that true. Bella is he hitting you." Asked a very upset Alice.

We all look Bella.

"I think I need to tell you something."

"Come on honey, my fathers a doctor. Please let him check you out." Begged Esme.

"Ok."

When Carlisle came out with Bella he said that she has a broken nose, busies all over her body, a busted, and that the swelling on her face should be gone in a couple days.

"Bella can you please tell us what happened now?" asked Esme.

"Ok, but it's a long story. It starts when my mother passed away." Began Bella.

"Hold on for a minuet!" Interrupts Alice. She bounces out of the room and comes back with a box of Kleenex. "Here I think we might need this."

"Yah thinks. Ok, so after my mother died my dad started drinking a lot. About 4 months after he started hitting me-" Bella started crying so Esme pulled her into a hug.

Alice, Esme, and Rose were crying along with Bella. Emmett, Jasper, and myself were pissed. My mother always taught us to never hit a girl, so we wanted to go kill him. While Carlisle was just in deep thought.

"Honey could you please continue?" Esme asked when she finally calmed down.

"This morning I couldn't make any coffee because we were out. So he hit me over and over until I passed out. That's why I didn't go to school today. When he came home, he found out I didn't go to school and because dinner wasn't ready, so he beat me. When he left for the bar I packed my bag and ran away. I didn't know where I was going, but I remembered that I had to come over here and work on our Bio. project."

"Bella, honey, why don't you stay here at our house?" asked a very upset Esme.

"No, I wouldn't want to put you out of anything." Bella replied shyly.

"Oh Please Bella? We have lots of room and we could go shopping with each other. What do you say?" Asked a very bouncy Alice.

"Ok. Thank you guys so much."

"YES! BELLA WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!!!!"

"Edward go help Bella bring her things in."

**BPOV**

I can't believe I'm going to be living with the Cullen's. Well this is going to make the science project so much easier.

While outside getting my things I decided to ask Edward a few questions.

"Hey Edward."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about school? What are we going to tell people at school? What about my dad?" I was starting to freak out.

"Bella calm down. For school I could dive you or you could go either Emmett. But he and Alice leave like a half hour before I do to pick up Rose and jasper." **(A/N~ Bella truck broke down)**

"I think I'll ride with you. What time do you leave?"

"7:45. As for your other question, I don't know. People will talk we can't stop them. And as for your dad, Bella we will never let him hurt you again."

"OK. Thanks."

"No problem."

After Edward showed me where I was going to be staying, and I took a shower, Alice popped by.

"Hey, belle."

"Hey, Alice. "

'Um, Bella I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that has happened in past. I guess I'm just here to say sorry for making fun of you. Rose and I had no idea."

"Alice, I understand, and I forgive you. What do you say that we start over?"

"I would love that. Um... Bella can I give you a makeover in the morning? Please?"

"um...I don't like makeovers, and besides you drive with Emmett and I'm going to be going with Edward."

"Please" Oh no I'm trapped, not the puppy dog face!

"Fine."

"Yes, I know you were going to give in. Um...Bella can we be friends?"

"I'd like that."

"Yes, we are going to be great friends! Nighty-nite bells!"

"Good night Alice."

5:30 the next morning I'm being shaken awake up by strong tiny hands.

"Bella! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" sang a happy Alice.

"5 more minutes, _please_!

"Fine but if you're not up in 5 minutes I'll get you up myself."

5 minutes later I wake up screaming. Why you ask? Because some crazy pixie just pored ice cold water all over me!

"Alice I'm going to kill you" I yell at the top of my lungs. I hear laughing coming from the door. I look over to find Edward and Emmett laughing their asses off.

"You two are going to be the next people I'm going to kill if you don't leave!"

"Nice_-laugh-_pjs_-laugh-_Bells-_laugh-_!" Emmett managed to get out in between laughs.

I look down. I'm in black and gray plaid short shorts with a tight fitting light pink tank top that is now see through because of the water.

They were standing outside the door, so I went up to the door and slammed it shut really hard.

"OW! Bella that hit my face!"

"That should teach you to laugh at me!"

"Come_-laugh-_on_-laugh-_Em_-laugh-_lets get_--_you cleaned up_-laugh-."_

"Alice do we have to do this?" yea I just wined like a two year old.

"Come on Bella. I never had a little sister to help get help get ready, and Rose gets herself ready in the mornings. You'll be like the little sister I never had. What do you say Bella?" Oh no not the puppy dog face and a guilt tip!

"Fine, but just to let you know your evil."

"I knew you were going to give in!"

An hour and a half later I was ready and Alice was out the door. About 7:40 Edward came in.

"Hey Bella. Sorry about this morning. Are you ready?" When he finally looked up he looked as if he had just seen an angel.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Y-you look... wow you look great." Edward Cullen studded, no way.

"Thanks. Alice tried to cover up the black eye. Can you tell?"

"No. You look beautiful" He whispered the last part. I think he wanted me to hear it, so I didn't say anything.

The ride to school was spent in a comfortable slience. When we got to school and Edward came around and opened the door for me everybody was staring.

"Edward, everybody's staring." I whispered so nobody but Edward could hear.

"Its Okay. Don't worry everything's going to be fine. Don't worry about it." Thank god for Edward's comfortating words.

The bell telling us to go to class rang. When we were all alone Edward started talking again. \

"Bella, it's going to be okay. If anybody give you any trouble just tell Emmett or myself and we'll take care of it. I promise."

"Thanks, _Eddie." _I said trying to lighten the mood.

"No problem _Jelly Bean. _I'll see you in Bio." Then all of a sudden he pulled me into a hug. At first I was going to pull away because of all the things that had happened with my father, but it just felt so right being in his arms, that I hugged him back. When he pulled away he looked happy that I had hugged him back.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward" I turned around to go to class when I remembered something.

"Hey Edward!"

"Yeah?"

"How am if going to get home?"

"You can ride with Emmett or me, but let me tell you, if you don't want to watch Jasper and Alice suck face and have to listen to Emmett and Rose flirt the whole time then you should ride with me."

"Ok thanks."

**??? POV**

Where the hell did Bella go!? I will find her! She will be back with me, I don't care who I have to hurt or kill, she will be back with me!!!

**A/N~ Soooo what did you think? Any ideas for the story??? Who could be after Bella??? Ex-boyfriend, Stalker, the tooth fairy, her dad.... R&R have a good rest of your weekend **

**~Jhanell**


	4. What I cant go back!

**Sorry for how short this chapter is. **

On my way to class Mike came you to me.

"Hey Bella." Mike tryed to sound cool but he ended up sounding like a cat caughing up a fur ball.

"Hey Mike." I said trying to get around to get to class.

"So, whats you with you and Cullen?"_ Whats up with this guy??? Its none of his business what I do. _I thought to myself.

"Um nothing. He just gave me a ride to school. Now I need to get to class. Good-bye" Trying to go around him.

"Hey Bella, do you what to go to a movie this weekend?" How many times do I have to say no to this guy.

"Um...sorry no. I got to get to class. Bye." Then i ran off before he could say anything more.

But today lunch was different. Just as i was about to go sit down with my friends a little pixie jumper out infront of me.

"Hey Bella, why dont you come sit with us today?" asked Alice. Before i could ever answer, Alice had my food in her hands and was dragging me to her table.

"Belly! What up? How was your cold shower this morning?" Emmett asked with a big smile on his face that I wanted to slap off.

"Oh it was great! I hope I do it again soon!" i said scartastally with big wide eyes. Which mafe the whole table burst into a fit of laughter. We talked about everthing and nothing until the bell rang. We all said our good byes and off we went to our different calsses, except for Edward and myself. We biography together. Today we were watching a movie, so i took a peice of paper out of my note book and started writing.

**(Edward underlind Bella_ sideways_)**

**_Hey this movie is boring _**

**Yep so what do you want to talk about???**

**_How about we play would you rather???_**

**Yes I love that game!!!**

**_OK would you rather...take Lauren or Jessica to the school dance next month???_**

**WHAT!!! Is DEATH an option???**

**_haha no! pick one _**

**But I already wanted to ask somebody else, but fine if I have to pick I would pick Jessica, i guese, but then i would come up with a fake sickness to get out of it.**

**_you sly fox! But who did you want to ask???_**

**Soooo, would you rather....... date mike newton or eric???**

**_I'll answer when you answer my question. _**

**Fine, i was going to do this differently but, Bella would you go to the dance with me???**

After i read it I looked up at Edward who had a slight hint of pink on his face

**_Yes, I would love to go with you, but you have to remember that i have no idea how to dance. Now answer my question._**

**Yes, I was hoping you would say that, not the not being able to dance, the yes I'll go to the dance with you part. **

**_ERIC!!! I cant stand Newton! Can you do me a favor and punch him in the face??? HAHA jk dont want you to get kicked out of school!!!_**

**Bella if he ever gives you any problem then just come to me and i would be more than happy to take care of newton for you **

**_Thanks, and if lauren or Jessica ever give you any problems than come to me, ok???_**

**Deal**

**_Deal _**

The game went on like that for about a half an hour into the period, when a TA came in with a note. (A/N- TA stands for teachers assistent)

"Ms. Swan, your dad is here to pick you up." Informed Mr. Banner, the teacher. I completly froze and I swear I heard Edward growl.

**Whats going to happen to Bella??? Will her dad hit her??? Will Edward come to her rescue??? Tell me what you think, what I need to change, add, take out, anything you think will make it a betted story. And dont worry about hurting my feelings **

**_I know that this chapter was short, but i just wanted to give you guys something evenif its short. Ill post the next chapter by friday._**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hospital

**Guys please don't be mad at me!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. You may not want to hear my stories why but here they are: first school just got out a couple days ago and I had to deal with that. And then my laptop died. When I say it died I don't mean it wasn't charging I mean it won't turn on at all. But anyway**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!**

**E POV**

Oh my god! He took her! I had to get the guys to help me. This is the plan. I'm going to send a text to Emmett and Jasper and explain to them about Bella. I'm going to get her back and she's going to be safe.

**? POV**

I'm going to get Bella back. Right now I'm driving to her school to get her, then we are going to go home and then she's going to be punished for running away.

I walked into the office and see Ms. Cope, the front desk lady or what ever you want call her, smiling at.

"Hi, how many I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter Isabella Swan." I hissed through my teeth. With a shocked look on her face she turned to make the call.

"Isabella will be down in about 5 minutes. " Called Mrs. Cope.

I didn't say anything, I just sat there waiting or my little bitch of a daughter. While I was waiting for Isabella I thought about how much trouble she was going to be in when she gets home. Just then Isabella walked in looking pale and scared shit less.

"Lets go." Was all I said. I can't wait to punish Little Isabella for all the shit she has put me thought.

**Emmett's POV**

When Edward texted me and told me about Bella's dad, it really pissed me off. In about 20 minutes class will be over and then it will be a 10 minute ride to her dads house, and then I'll get to show her father when its like to fight somebody his own size.

Even though I haven't known Bella all the long, I feel protective of Bella. She like a sister to me. And the two things my mother, Esme, taught me was, one never hit a chick, and two, never let anybody mess with your family. And as far as I'm concerned Bella is now part of the family.

**Jasper's POV**

I just received a text from Edward explaining what had happen to Bella. When I read the message I about jumped out of my seat, ran out of the classroom, and straight to Bella's house. Bella was like family and if Esme, even though she's not my mom, taught me to never hit a girl, and you don't mess with family, and Bella is now part of my family. God, I know I sound like Emmett but lets teach this fool a lesson!

**Bella's POV**

_Oh god I'm dead! He's going to kill me! God please help me_! Was all I though on the ride home-I mean Charlie's house, I live with the Cullen's now.

When we pulled in the driveway and got out, I knew I was in trouble.

"Now, now Isabella, you have been a very naughty girl," Oh god I'm dead. He only calls me Isabella when I'm really in trouble. "And for that you must be punished." He hissed in my ear. Then he took a handful of my hair and picked me up off the ground.

"Aww!!" I screamed out in pain.

"Shut up!" He growled. Then he threw me on the ground. Then he kicked me hard in the side. I heard a crack, then I felt pain, unbelievable pain. Then when I thought he was done, he picked me up by my shirt and punched me in the face and before I knew it me head smacked hard against the wall. I was feeling very dizzy, and then I heard a crashing sound and three voices. Then, I let darkness consume me.

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. I looked around trying to find out where I was, and then I realized that I was in the hospital. I feel something big, warm, and soft in my right hand. I looked over to and see Edward asleep in a chair holding my hand. I also see Emmett and Jasper asleep in chairs as well. I look over to my left and see Alice, Esme, and Rose asleep on the couch. I couldn't help but feel loved when I saw everybody I felt loved for the first time since my mom died. 10 minutes later I hear

"Bella? BELLA?!?! EVERYBODY WAKE UP BELLA'S UP!!!" Yelled my favorite little pixie. I was then greeted with a chorus for 'Bella!'

"Hey guys could you give Bella and I a moment, please?" Asked a sad Edward. Nobody said anything they all just left.

"Bella, I know I promised I would come and you. I-I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I didn't keep that promise." Edward explained with tears in his eyes. It made me want to hug him.

" Edward, it's not your fault I'm fin-" I started but was cut off.

"Bella I shouldn't have let you leave. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Bella, I know we haven't know each other long, but do-do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked looking down, playing with his hands, with a small blush on his face.

I looked down, blushing myself. "Edward," I said looking up to meet his beautiful green eyes, "I would love to."

Edward smiled his breath-taking smile then asked with a smirk; "You would love to what?"

I rolled my eyes before replying, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good cause I would for you to be my girlfriend." He said leaning closer to me. Then he lightly brushed his lips against mine. It was the best first kiss ever. When Edward pulled away we hared

"Awww! Eddie and Bella you two look so cute together!"

"Em, what have I told you about calling me Eddie?" Edward growled

Emmett got a scared look on his face. Then answered "Um not to! SORRY! Bye!" Then he rushed out of the room.

"So, I have a few question" I told Edward hoping he had answers.

"Go ahead." Edward replied playing with my hair. Some how he ended up on the bed with me, not that I'm complaining.

"So can I call you Eddie? I kind of like." I asked peeking up at Edward.

"You can call me anything you want as long as I get to call you my girlfriend. Deal?" I loved it when said his girlfriend.

"Deal. Next question. So when do-do we tell people about us?" I asked nervously.

"When ever you want. Don't worry I understand if you don't want people to know just yet." He said with nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"Ok next question. Why am I here?" I asked confused.

Edward's body got tense but then he relaxed when I gave his hand a light squeeze.

"You have two broken ribs from when _he_ kicked you and you passed out when your head hit the wall." Yep now that you mention it I can feel the pain.

"Ok next question. Where's.... Where's _Charlie_?" I said his name with venom.

Edward answered with a big grin on his face. "He's in the hospital room two doors down. When we came in we saw you lying on the floor, and Emmett went a little crazy. You see when Emmett was has a thing about men hitting women. So, when I was making sure you were ok, Emmett and jasper took upon themselves to teach him a 'little lesson'." Edward finished using air quotes.

" So, how bad is he?" I asked.

"Well, all the injuries you have is when he has. Thanks to Emmett and Jasper."

"Good! And now for my last question, when do I get to go home?" I asked desperately wanting to get out of the hospital.

Just as Edward opened his mouth to say something, Carlisle walks in. " Bella, you're free to go." Carlisle announced.

" Thank god!" I sighed, earning a chuckle form both Edward and Carlisle.

"I'll drive you." Announced Edward. Then we walked out of the room hand in hand got looks, but no questions form everybody.

I'm so not ready for school, but thank god it's Friday.

**Well what do you think???? LOve it??? Hate it??? Suggestion??? Please tell me. I love hearing from you guys!!! Once again sorry it took so long!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry I havent updated in over a year, but im making MAJOR changes to my story., I am partner writing with my little sister on my new account. The new user name is nevershoutjhanell. Once again sorry for not updating.


End file.
